


Equilibrium

by bitch_a_mon (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bitch_a_mon
Summary: I found this saved on my old computer from seventh grade. I'm honestly not sure what inspired me to write it at the time, but I'm proud of my seventh grade self and posted this here for my own sake. I wouldn't recommend reading it.





	Equilibrium

"ahem."  
a pointed silence follows.

The speaker pivots on their back heel to face the announcer, the later's face paling enough as to rival the color of spoiled milk, with perhaps a tablespoon of a slightly yellowed cream; equally sour but enhancing the shadows in the lines of the announcer's face, who at the current rate of their paling skin would soon become entirely transparent.  
The announcer's pupils shriveled, resembling the likeness of two wasabi peas, dried and smoked, then dried further, and sinking deeper into their eye sockets.

The silence held, balancing on the tip of a pin, unstable but controlled. It would soon burst, or collapse like one skating on the thinnest of ices, a salty and violent sea mere miles below the skater, tsunamis smashing against the frail veined ice, which would hold- and although the skater knew how the ice would collapse, they danced over the edge and into the impossibly frail center, with increasingly complicated leaps and turns, tempting fate, pounding on the ice from both sides, shortening it's time, the one safety net the skater had, and the fierce ocean below would too regret their actions once the silence broke, for then they would fall, fall upwards, against their nature and into the endless void of which the skater was immune to, for they could climb it like a latter cemented to a whirlpool, which was to say that each would fall into the abusive arms of each other's masters, parents, creators, and would be held captive there until the beginning of another eternal and infinite silence, one which would never come to pass because it was always there, and could not save them now.

And as their vain and unstable creations came crashing down, it was whispered, in the stillness before sound, the softest sound they will ever know; “my loves, let us be joined together.”

The ice shattered from the inside.


End file.
